


Dreaming of a White Christmas

by arey0unasty



Series: Christmas [2]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, They bathe each other bc they’re cute, someone else write a fic so i can stop challenge, the sequel to Happy Birthday Jesus that two (2) people asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arey0unasty/pseuds/arey0unasty
Summary: “You just came so hard on my cock you blacked out and you really wanna go again?” Mark asked, turning over to look at Matt.or, what happens at 12:27 am





	Dreaming of a White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am so please yell at me if you see any grammatical errors. Yes I have a lot of free time right now
> 
> Also, this is super fake and no disrespect is intended
> 
> Title: White Christmas - Bing Crosby

“Mark. Mark it’s 12:27, I gave you twenty minutes for your nap, I do believe you owe me.” Matt said. He gripped Mark’s arm and shook his boyfriend awake.

Mark stirred, letting out a soft groan. He had no interest in leaving the warmth of their bed.

“You just came so hard on my cock you blacked out and you really wanna go again?” Mark asked, turning over to look at Matt. 

“You started it!” Matt whisper shouted. He was vaguely aware that their son was asleep down the hall. “I wouldn’t be ready to go again if you hadn’t mentioned a rimjob.”

“Matt, you fucker, I could literally mention the word ‘sex’ at any point during the day and you’d be ready to go at it like bunnies.” Mark buried his face back in his pillow, getting ready to pass out. 

He could almost feel Matt pouting at him. 

“Fine, can you at least help me get this thing off?” Matt asked. He rolled out of bed and stared at Mark. He could feel come dripping down his leg and he at least wanted to take a shower before they went to bed. At least then Mark wouldn’t complain about having to do laundry on Christmas.

He didn’t actually _need_ Mark’s help, which Mark would figure out very quickly, but he wanted to see if getting him naked would make Mark want to shower with him.

Mark looked up at him and blinked, clearly trying to wake himself up enough to help Matt out. 

Matt couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his boyfriend. His hair was tussled, and he had hickeys scattered across his skin from their earlier rendezvous. He looked so young when he was sleepy and Matt _loved_ it. It almost made him forget he was upset with Mark.

Finally, Mark stood up and walked to their bathroom, turning on the shower and adjusting it the way Matt prefered. Matt padded in behind him, leaning against the cabinet. Mark gave him a once over, frowning for a moment before sighing. Matt definitely didn’t need his help with this.

“How’d you even get this thing on?” Mark asked. He already knew, he just wanted to test a theory. 

“I just slipped it over my head, you doof. The same way anyone else puts this shit on.” Mark raised an eyebrow at him. He knew Matt was just looking for a way to get Mark’s hands on him. Still, he’d never turn down the opportunity to undress his lover.

“Okay, Mr. Sassypants, arms up.” Matt followed his directions and _damn_ , that never got old. Mark threw the outfit into the hamper, then turned around and unlatched Matt’s choker. He set it on the counter before grabbing some wipes to take care of Matt’s makeup, doing his best to be gentle about it. Matt was nearly purring and Mark found himself being turned on by the sated man in front of him.

“You little minx,” Mark leaned down to mouth against Matt’s clavicle. He gave a quick nip before pulling away to look at Matt. Mark rested his hands on Matt’s hips, effectively trapping him between Mark and the counter.

Matt feigned innocence, staring at him with big eyes. “Don’t give me that look, Skiba. You could’ve done all of this by yourself.” 

“Oh no, you caught me. I like being taken care of and you like taking care of me.” Mark rolled his eyes before smiling softly at Matt. 

“You’re insatiable. And you’re right. I love taking care of you, and I certainly love how fucked out and content you look right now.” Mark scratched at the imprints he’d left on Matt’s hip earlier, smirking as Matt bit his lip. “Let’s get in the shower.” 

Mark grabbed ahold of Matt’s hand and guided him to the shower, hopping in first and then pulling Matt in. Mark winced at the hot water spraying his back.

He prefered his showers to not burn his skin, but that was just him.

Matt leaned in to kiss Mark, whining softly as Mark bit his lower lip. Mark used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Matt’s mouth. The kiss quickly became heated and soon enough, both men were hard. 

“God, we really are some slutty old men.” Mark joked. Matt chucked, leaning back against the shower wall. 

“Yeah, we are, and that makes us better than every other old man out there.” Matt paused, looking down at Mark’s dick. “How do you wanna do this?” Matt asked. Mark knew Matt was already desperate for him to do something. He had definitely sat up during the twenty minutes, thinking about all the things he wanted Mark to do to him. 

Mark carefully spun Matt around so he was facing away from him. Matt rested his hands against the tile, bracing his legs so he wouldn’t accidentally slip.

Mark kissed the skin on Matt’s shoulder blade, then immediately moved to trail kisses down his spine. He placed a final kiss on Matt’s tailbone, earning a shaky moan from the man above him. Mark couldn’t help but bite at Matt’s buttcheck, enjoying the squeak he made. “Don’t laugh at me,” Matt whined, finally registering that Mark was giggling.

“Sorry babe.” Mark said. With a smirk, quickly smacked Matt’s ass and then spread his cheeks, giving Mark full access. He immediately went to work, licking a stripe over the used hole. Matt let out a high whine, grateful that he had the cover of the shower to drown out his noises. 

Matt tried to push back against Mark, only to be met with a sharp slap against his thigh. “Fuckin’ do that again.” Mark did as he asked, bring his hand down once more. He relished in the whimper Matt emitted, and then pressed his tongue inside of him. 

Mark wasted no time opening Matt up with his tongue, lapping up what was left of his come from earlier. 

Matt sounded truly wrecked, and Mark was almost positive he could get off just by listening to Matt moan. He loved the sounds Matt made. Between the begging, and the high, breathless moans, all of it told Mark he was doing a good job at pleasing his partner. 

Only a few minutes had passed when Matt let out a broken gasp, signaling that he was close. Mark pulled his face away and immediately replaced it with his middle finger. He knew Matt could take more at once, but he didn’t want to push it since they were only using water as lube. He wasn’t trying to hurt Matt. 

Matt let out a litany of curses as Mark hit his prostate. “Mark, Mark, fuck, I’m so close _please_ do that again,” He begged. He positioned himself so he wouldn’t fall and then reached down to stroke his own dick in time with Mark’s hand. “Mark, babe, I need-“ He cut himself off, whining softly into the crook of his arm. 

Mark switched his finger with his mouth, burying his tongue inside Matt. He reached up with one hand and ran a nail across the underside of Matt’s dick. Matt sobbed at the sensation.

He dragged his thumb over the head of Matt’s cock and that was it for Matt. Matt shuddered, coming with Mark’s name falling from his lips.

That sent Mark tumbling over the edge. He pulled away and rested his head against Matt’s hipbone as he came on Matt’s leg. They stayed like that for a while, both men panting from the intensity of their orgasms. 

“That was…” Matt said. He sagged against the shower tiles, enjoying the cool contrast on his skin.

“Yeah,” Mark breathed. He stood up and leaned against Matt for a moment. 

A couple minutes later, Mark turned Matt around and pulled him in for a kiss. Matt intertwined their fingers, sighing into it. 

“Thank you, Marky.” He said. 

Mark ran his free hand through Matt’s hair, staring at his cute face before speaking. “You don’t have to thank me. You never do. I enjoyed that just as much as you did.” 

He lead Matt so they were fully underneath the spray of the shower, grabbing Matt’s expensive body wash and lathering it across his body. Once Matt was rinsed off, he added shampoo, then conditioner to Matt’s hair. 

“Yeah, did you come just by listening to me moan?” Matt asked. He never once felt Mark’s hands leave his body, and he would’ve felt it if Mark was grinding against him. Mark’s already red face turned a deeper shade of red upon the realization that he’d been found out.

“I, um...maybe? And what about it?” 

Matt rolled his eyes, stealing the lotion and quickly lathering Mark up. “Okay, Mr. Sassypants,” he mocked. “You spend way too much time on twitter.”

Mark didn’t respond, just hummed as Matt worked on getting him clean. Mark sighed contently as Matt ran his fingers over Mark’s scalp. 

Once they were out of the shower and dried off, Matt threw Mark’s boxers at his chest. Mark rolled his eyes and got dressed, eager to get a few hours sleep. He figured two orgasms would keep his insomnia at bay for a little while. 

After they laid down, Mark threw an arm over Matt’s waist, claiming his position as big spoon. 

“Love you, Matty.” He mumbled into Matt’s neck. He felt Matt laugh.

“I love you too Mark, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas babe.” Mark stayed quiet for a couple minutes. “You can get up in a few hours and handle the gift situation.” 

“You fucker!”


End file.
